conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonatán Alcocer
(1936-1939) Spanish Democratic Republic (1968-1981) |branch = Spanish Revolutionary Army |battles = Spanish Civil War *Siege of Madrid *Andalusia Offensive |occupation = Activist Politician Statesman |serviceyears = 1936-1981 |rank = Suboficial mayor |nationality = Spanish |party = Spanish Communist Party |religion = None, (Previously ) }} Jonatán San Alcocer (August 14th, 1899 - September 1st, 1977) was a Spanish statesman, activist, and politician who served as the General Secretary of the Spanish Communist Party from October of 1949 until his removal from power and forced resignation in March of 1968 and served as the leader of the Spanish Democratic Republic following the death of Fernando Ocampo in 1949. Born in Madrid in 1899 during the Restoration Period, Jonatán Alcocer became involved in politics as a very young age and soon found himself getting into contact with the Spanish Bolshevik Party in the 1920s and joined the party when he was in his late teens. He became a prominent member of the movement and was an active, open and militant supporter of the party and its ideas which included the abolition of the monarchy and establishment of a republic under and the other theories of . When the was established in 1931, Alcocer became a supporter of the new government and became a member of the newly formed Spanish Communist Party and advocated for its ideology and tried to increase its influence in the Spanish government. When the Spanish Civil War broke out in 1936, Alcocer joined the Spanish Revolutionary Army and fought against the Nationalists lead by Francisco Franco where he successfully defended Madrid during the siege and took part in the Andalusia Offensive in 1939, which helped secure a victory for the Republicans in the civil war. Afterwards, he got involved in politics and became the Chairman of the Patriotic Front for Spanish Socialism in 1939 served as its Chairman from 1939 until 1949 when Ocampo, the founder of the Spanish Democratic Republic, died of natural causes and the Central Committee had elected Alcocer as the new General Secretary in an election. As General Secretary, Alcocer oversaw the continued reconstruction of Spain in the aftermath of the Spanish Civil War where he continued the nationalization of industry and agriculture as well as pushed forward collectivization policies within the private sector. In the 1950s, he established the Neutrality Pact to keep Spain neutral in the , but kept Spain aligned with the and made the country an observer state of the . As part of Ocampo's policies, he granted autonomy of the Basque Country and Catalonia and strengthen the political system by creating workers' councils to act as representative political bodies to the Workers' Assembly. When the broke out in 1950, Alcocer gave aid to the Communist forces and supported the Soviet intervention in Hungary during the 1956 revolution. Alcocer ordered Spanish aid be sent to during the against the American-backed government in and had began supporting efforts to spread communism across both Europe and Africa, which included the establishment of Communist and Socialist political parties, movements, and organizations in Morocco to spread it to nearby countries. This made him a controversial figure as he was accused of threatening the neutrality of Spain in the Cold War and he was ultimately forced to resign in a secret bloodless coup by Juan Andrés Montenegro who took over as General Secretary in 1968. Afterwards, Alcocer retired in secrecy and died of a heart attack in 1977 and was buried in the People's Necropolis in Madrid a few days later. Category:Individuals Category:Spanish Democratic Republic